poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rey
Rey is a Force-Sensitive human who was a scavenger on Jakku. Bio Rey was a human female scavenger who discovered her latent Force-sensitivity while on a quest to find the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and bring a new hope to a galaxy on the brink of war. Rey grew up in the wastes of the desert planet Jakku, where she was left by her family for reasons unknown to her. She spent her childhood dreaming of the day her family would return for her, meanwhile honing her skills as a scavenger and gaining a reputation as a warrior and scavenger in the junk fields of Niima Outpost. She became a talented scavenger in the planet's Starship Graveyard and gained skills as a linguist and a pilot, all of which were necessary to survive on the backwater planet. Despite the harsh realities of Jakku, Rey remained optimistic for her family's return and compassionate towards others. Rey's life changed forever when she encountered BB-8, a Resistance astromech droid who carried information about Luke Skywalker's whereabouts; and a stormtrooper named Finn who defected from the First Order. They were hunted by First Order forces and escaped from Jakku aboard the Millennium Falcon, which was soon retaken by two of its previous owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Solo brought them to Takodana to meet the pirate Maz Kanata, where Rey discovered the lightsaber that once belonged to Skywalker and his father. However, she rejected the idea that the lightsaber was calling to her. During a First Order assault on Kanata's castle, Rey was taken captive by the dark Force user Kylo Ren, who knew she had seen the map that BB-8 carried. On Starkiller Base, a First Order superweapon, Rey refused to give up the information and mounted an escape attempt. She encountered Finn, Solo, and Chewbacca after they had arrived to destroy the weapon and rescue her. After the weapon was damaged and Solo killed by Ren, who was actually his son Ben Solo, Rey and Finn escaped into the forest to find the Millennium Falcon. Ren confronted them and, after Finn was injured, Rey fought Ren in a lightsaber duel and bested him. She and the others escaped to the Resistance base, where they learned Skywalker's location. Rey ventured to the planet Ahch-To, found the legendary Jedi Master, and presented him with his father's lightsaber. Personality and traits Rey was a human female who stood at 1.7 meters in height. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin[4] that adapted to the extreme ultraviolet radiation emanated by the sun that shone down on the desert world of Jakku. The harsh realities of such a world could have easily made a person cynical or guarded against sympathy and weaknesses, but not Rey. Despite eking out a meager existence in the scorching heat of the Western Reaches planet, Rey possessed a heart full of generosity and a willingness to help other people in need.[2] It was this willingness that led her to not only help BB-8 be free of Teedo's interference and Plutt's attempts to acquire the droid, but also led her to help BB-8 in its mission to return the star map it carried to the Resistance. Though she never wanted to leave Jakku for fear that she would not be there when her family returned for her,[3] she believed in the importance of the Resistance and its fight against the First Order enough that it gave her strength to continue on BB-8's mission to find Luke Skywalker and defeat the First Order. For years, Rey's imagination took her mind to other worlds, including those with lush green forests[2] and beauty that she could never even dream of. The adventure she found while helping BB-8 and Finn brought her to one such world in the form of Takodana,[3] where she began to realize that her destiny was not in the junkfields of a remote desert planet. Her encounter with Maz Kanata profoundly impacted how she saw herself and what she was capable of, and Rey began to see that she was part of a larger galactic fight—and that the power of the Force was with her. Her recognition of these abilities and her destiny coincided with turbulence in the Cosmic Force, which for years had remained dormant,[2] and ultimately led her to find Luke Skywalker.[3] Powers and abilities Rey honed her skills as a scavenger in the junkfields of Jakku, a planet on which every day was a struggle to survive against harsh sunlight, searing hot deserts, and cutthroat scavengers and thieves who would steal from anyone. This bleak reality, in which she nonetheless remained ever-hopeful, saw Rey develop a tenacity and instinct for survival. Her skills as a scavenger saw her earn the respect of junk traders like Plutt, who ensured that his thugs did not steal from her—unless her skills got in the way of his business. The need to survive against such beings, and the ability to traverse downed star cruisers and other war technology, necessitated that she remain in peak physical condition. She developed skills as a warrior,[2] with the ability to expertly wield a quarterstaff against those who would threaten her.[3] Her interactions with offworlders also allowed her to learn languages from other worlds, such as the Wookiee language of Shyriiwook and the binary language of droids.[2] In her time on Jakku, Rey learned the ins-and-outs of being a mechanic, and she was gifted with a seemingly innate understanding of how machinery worked. This left her comfortable around vehicles and weapons, including the AT-AT she called home; she kept the weatherproofing of the downed transport intact to protect against the climate, and she set traps around it so scavengers could not steal from her. She built her own speeder and became a skilled pilot, despite never wanting to leave Jakku.[2] These skills proved ever-useful when she piloted the Millennium Falcon away from Jakku, and she displayed an understanding of its systems and functions with a familiarity that rivaled even that of Han Solo.[3] Chewbacca also recognized these abilities, giving her the pilot's seat in the Millennium Falcon after Solo died and the two set off to find Skywalker.[9] All of these skills and more were put to the test when she left Jakku with BB-8 and Finn.[2] Rey was forced to pilot the Millennium Falcon through the Starship Graveyard, in which she formed a working partnership with Finn when the former stormtrooper manned the gun turrets of the old Corellian vessel, and further helped Solo repair the Falcon when it was damaged. Her ability to understand languages not commonly found on Jakku came in handy when helping BB-8 with its mission, as well as through interactions with Chewbacca.[3] The adventure that followed her leaving Jakku led Rey to discover that she was gifted with the powers of the Force. Though she initially rejected these powers and the destiny that came with them, Rey's encounter with Skywalker's lightsaber began awakening the power of the Force inside of her. She resisted Kylo's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Skywalker, and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Darth Vader. She employed a mind trick against a stormtrooper in order to escape from captivity, and her skills grew throughout her escape from the Starkiller. This culminated in her lightsaber duel with the injured Kylo, as she was able to repel his attacks and best him in their fierce encounter, destroying his lightsaber. She embraced these events and the abilities she was just beginning to learn when she sought out the exiled Skywalker, rekindling a spark of hope for a galaxy on the road to war.[3] Equipment ''Hellhound Two'' and the speeder Rey made her home in the downed remains of an All Terrain Armored Transport called Hellhound Two, a leftover from the Battle of Jakku. After claiming it as her own, Rey made a number of modifications to the AT-AT. She disabled the fuel tank, as it was too dangerous to keep online, and welded the main hatch shut. As an entrance and exit, she used a side hatch that Imperial stormtroopers only would have used in emergencies. In order to operate the solar panels that Rey used to power her home, she salvaged two self-charging fuel cells from the wreckage of speeder bikes in the vehicle bay. Many of the materials also proved useful for salvage; E-11 blaster rifles, DLT-20A laser rifles, terrain scanners, atmosphere intakes, and more were all materials she was able to trade to Unkar Plutt.[5] While in the walker, Rey generally stayed inside the lower troop deck, though there was a speeder bike garage and upper troop deck in the walker. Despite Hellhound Two laying on its side, Rey came to think of it as right side up after getting so used to it. Inside she had a workbench for working on salvage material, her computer terminal, and a hammock that she made herself when she was a girl.[5] Being inside the walker gave her a degree of protection as well. Not only did Rey maintain the vehicle's weatherproofing, thereby keeping the daytime heat and frigid nights out of the craft, but she also set up traps around the walker in order to keep scavengers out of her home. Although the AT-AT was her home, Rey's speeder was more important for her survival.[5] Rey took great pride and joy from her speeder, a custom-built repulsorlift vehicle. It stood at 3.73 meters in height and carried no weapons, but its hauling capability, and the net used as a cargo bag on the side of the craft, allowed her to ferry items she salvaged from the Starship Graveyard to her AT-AT and Niima Outpost.[7] Despite its ability to haul cargo, its space was limited; the craft valued speed over cargo capacity, so Rey often had to make return trips to carry her salvage into Niima Outpost.[2] The craft was top heavy, making it difficult for other pilots to control it, but Rey was a skilled enough pilot to manage it.[7] Its top heavy nature made her more confident that other scavengers would not steal it, as did her safety precautions: a fingerprint scanner that meant only she could power the speeder's engines, and a loose wire that she used to electrify the craft when she was not using it in the event that someone tried to hotwire the speeder.[5] The speeder itself was built from supplies that Rey scavenged from the deserts. It was powered by twin turbojet engines she claimed from a downed cargo-hauler, which she mounted stacked rather than placing them side-by-side. She bolted them to powered amplifiers that she scavenged from an Imperial vessel. It was further customized with racing-swoop afterburners, a customized combustion chamber, and repulsorlifts she scavenged from crashed X-wing starfighters, amongst many other modifications she made. When carrying a limited load, the speeder was even powerful enough to accelerate to the point that it could fly like an airspeeder. Rey enjoyed using the craft to hone her piloting abilities, sometimes taking it out for flights and performing maneuvers like barrel rolls.[7] The speeder's capabilities, as well as its necessity for survival, gave Rey a sense of independence. Although no one could be truly free and independent on Jakku, due to scavengers being dependent on Unkar Plutt for food, the speeder at least meant that Rey could go wherever she wanted whenever she wanted.[5] Tools and weapons Being a scavenger required many types of tools and gear necessary to survive. Rey's scavenger clothing was ideal for protecting herself from the heat and carrying the tools she needed to do her job.[5] She wore tight-bindings to keep out the sun and sand as well as salvaged gauze wrappings. She even wore her hair in a simple style designed specifically for survival in the desert. Her boots were made for travelers and were created out of Govath-wool. Part of her gear included goggles from stormtrooper helmet lenses[2] that Rey salvaged from a ship. Water was an essential part of a scavenger's life, and many scavengers forgot that the heat was their worst enemy. Rey always carried more water with her than she needed to and carried replacement parts for all of the critical components on her speeder. To be as successful a scavenger as Rey meant acquiring the best tools she could, learning how to use them, and always maintaining them.[5] She carried her tools in a mesh-windowed salvage satchel that contained her salvages and survival equipment.[2] Tools she kept in the satchel included a set of Pilex bit drivers with Wessex and Blissex heads; modulators that included Mon Calamari hex-clamps and cruciform Verpine ratchets; all eight standard configurations of hydrospanners, including spare power cells; magnetizers and demagnetizers; a carbon chisel for removing scorching on her salvages; a chisel head hammer; harris wrenches, including two that were powered and one that came in the standard model; bonding tape; a power tester; microlenses for inspecting parts to see if there were breaks or cracks too small for the eye to see; a sensor jammer to ensure that memory units and computers were properly decoupled, lest their data be purged after being unhooked with authorization; and a datapad that contained schematics of ships from the Starship Graveyard.[5] Rey also carried a salvage kit, made from happabore leather, with brushes for cleaning the parts she acquired.[2] One of the most important items Rey carried was her quarterstaff, which she salvaged herself and wrapped with scraps of uniform. She kept the staff strapped to her person with a strap made from wool and bloggin-leather.[2] The staff was an important tool for traversing downed ships. Because it was so dark inside the unpowered vessels, it was not unheard of to be injured by jagged metal or falling through brittle hull plating. Rey used her staff to check that every step she took was stable, particularly in a ship she had never been in before.[5] She also used the quarterstaff in combat if necessary, which required her to keep a firm back arm grip in order to power any sudden swings. While using it she remained standing in a lower defensive position, and she was practiced with skilled and agile footwork. Rey also had a small knife created out of a droid arm.[2] After Rey left Jakku and arrived on Takodana, she was given an NN-14 blaster pistol from Han Solo. The pistol was small, befitting her own size. It had an armored body shell, flash-suppressing and stabilizing muzzle, and a compact grip that was suited for her small hands. Though it was small, its enlarged power core and reinforced frame meant that it was a sturdy weapon that delivered a powerful blast onto any enemies.[2] In Maz Kanata's castle, Rey also learned that Skywalker's lightsaber was destined for her, as the Force beckoned her to claim it.[3] The lightsaber was built by Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars and, after it was lost to Luke Skywalker during a duel with his father, it was salvaged from the depths of Cloud City.[2] Rey finally claimed the lightsaber during her duel with Kylo Ren, and she carried it with her to Ahch-To so she could present it to Luke Skywalker himself. Trivia *Rey will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. *Rey will meet Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and their friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. *Rey will meet Littlefoot, Baloo and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. *Rey will meet Harry Potter, Bloom, Dylan, Robin Hood, Danny, Sawyer and their friends in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. ''At the end of Episode IX, she along with Finn, Poe Dameron, and BB-8 will join the Hogwarts Adventure Crew for Harry Potter's future adventures. *Rey will meet Team Chugger, Stuingtion's Engines, Dudley, Kitty, Zim, GIR, Blythe, and the Pets in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Rey will make her debut in ''Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasia. *Rey is one of the few Live-Action Disney Star Wars characters to be members of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew; the other characters are Darth Vader, Boba Fett, C-3PO, and R2-D2 who are members of David Graham's Pooh's Adventures Team. Gallery Young Rey with Unkar Plutt.png|Rey (younger) 7A07B8D5-B291-45C4-9BDA-3391D4FAFC77.jpeg|Rey as she appears in Star Wars: The Last Jedi Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Females Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Disney characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:The Jedi Category:Universal Protection Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance